The Secretary
by Dirge the Bard
Summary: Tamaki left with Haruhi after graduation without a word to the others. Kyouya feeling betrayed cuts all ties from the past. When ten years later the past comes back to haunt him the only one he can rely on is his Secretary? NOT YAYOI!
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Own: Ouran Highschool Host Club

Author's Note: May or may not have different Pov's for now just Kyouya's...

Looking at bussiness deals always gave him pleasure especially finding clauses and other little catches. He almost wondered if they put them in there to see if he lived up to his reputation of never letting anything get past him. After all he had surpassed his father in the business world and had even bought his company after it had started floundering under his brother.

Pushing up his glassess he reached for his cup of coffee, blinking when he noticed it was once again full and piping hot. The soft click from the door told him his secretary had entered while he had been busy and quietly refilled his cup. If there was one person he could rely on in this business it was his secretary.

The boy was rather amazing to support his drunk of a mother and his equally useless sisters, of which he knew there were at least five, and their kids! He had taken over four jobs all different, working at a coffee shop, studying under a massage therapist, being a waiter at a high end restaurant, and being a part-time secretary to a floundering law firm. He had met the boy when he was waitering at a restaurant that he usually brought his business associates to.

'His memory was amazing, didn't even use a notepad and brought everything that idiot ordered down to a tee. He even remembered who wanted which drink. But what impressed me the most was his ability to read other's body language. He was immediately there when I was past my limit for being around the man.'

Of course then he had bought out the law firm he had been working at and met the boy again. Everything had been pristine and organized on his desk and then and there he had made a note of the boy's name. He did a thorough background check and found out why he was working in so many places, where he lived, and in the end he had walked right up to him and made him an offer.

"Quite all your jobs and come to work as my secretary if you are as good as I'm hoping you are I will pay you triple of what you originally make at all four of your jobs."

His face had seemed shocked but he didn't accept right away, which while annoying Kyouya had to agree that it was smart of him to do so. After all there were some weirdo's living here and while the boy had seem him at the restaurant he didn't know if the offer was legitimate. So he had asked if he could at least have an interview which Kyouya had agreed to.

While many had agreed to be his secretary he dumped them quickly until he had a name among them. The Perfectionist. While it was better than the name that most of his other underlings called him, like The Demon, which was one of the nicer ones he had heard. This didn't seem to affect the boy and while his wages and benefits were set Kyouya also told him what would be expected of him.

Even then he didn't flinch but he did seem worried about something noticing this he looked at him and lifted a brow the stoic face didn't crack but he did speak.

"Ootori-san I know that you run a large business and that there are certain things expected of you. I'm sure you already know of my financial state I have no way of living up to your standards of dress."

Blinking he looked the other over and nodded quickly typing something into the contract. It would be a small matter of providing a small allowance for his secretary to dress to his company's standards. Especially if he was as good as Kyouya suspected he was.

"I will provide you an allowance so that you can dress to my standards, if there is anything else?"

With a shake of his head Kyouya had the perfect secretary, and his instincts had been correct. Not only could his new secretary brew and prepare coffee exactly the way he liked it. He knew when Kyouya did and did not want to be interrupted without him saying so. He was also quiet when doing anything and he kept his work just as pristine and organized as Kyouya's.

Shaking his head he turned to his computer and started typing in figures working everything out in his head. When a disturbance outside his office interrupted him. One voice was loud and then he heard his secretary clearly refusing to allow anyone to bother his boss. Sighing he returned to his computer sure that young Cat would be able to deal with it.

When it was silent again he felt a small breeze that told him his secretary was changing out the coffee for a small glass of ice water with lemon exactly how he liked it. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he turned to look at his secretary.

Dressed just as elegantly as his boss though not as expensive he was clean cut and yet he couldn't help but feel the name suited him. His chestnut colored hair wasn't slicked back with gel but rather combed into a clean look suited to a man of his station. His wide set green-grey eyes reminded him of the sea on a stormy day. His voice wasn't very deep but rather quite soft and Kyouya found it calming after a long day of dealing with dishonest people.

"What was the disturbance?"

A tiny crease between the brows told Kyouya that he was not pleased at that encounter. When he sipped his water and set it back on the appointed coaster he looked at his secretary waiting.

"Forgive me Kyouya-sama but someone named Tamaki insisted that I let him in to see you. He said that you were old friends and has refused to leave even after I told him that you couldn't be bothered for at least another couple of hours."

Stiffening he leaned back in his chair and thought about it, the friend who had betrayed him for a woman. Sneering he steepled his hands and glared daggers at the door. When he felt his suit coat being tugged off he leaned forward and allowed it. Cat's skilled hands massaged his neck and shoulder helping him relax some.

After a particularly harrying business day he had been surprised when Cat had come in and offered a massage to ease the tension. It had started becoming a regular thing and now he no longer thought about it when Cat did so. His tense shoulder muscles were forced back into relaxation.

"Send him away and tell him I don't have a friend named Tamaki."

When his secretary was about to retreat he caught the hand and standing caught the delicate chin forcing the other to look him in the eyes. Staring down he waited for the other to pay him complete and undivided attention.

"Never let him in my office I don't want to see or talk to him, understand Cat?"

His secretary gently lifted his arms and massaged slightly at his temples as though knowing that a head-ache was coming on.

"I understand completely Kyouya-sama, I will bring you an aspirin and two Motrin for you head-ache."

Letting him go he nodded and watched as he walked out the door looking towards the waiting area that Kyouya had purposefully set out of his doors line of sight. He had never wanted to see the blond after he had left with his fiance all those years ago.

He had even cut ties with the other's of the host club not seeing them unless it was bussiness related and even then he usually sent a representative of his company. Holding out his hand he took the medicine and swallowed it with a small drink of water. Pulling off his glasses he looked warily toward the door.

"Kyouya-sama he has left the building but says he will come back tomarrow shall I inform security?"

Shaking his head he muttered curses under his breath for a while before standing Cat held up his coat and he slipped back into it.

"When we get home cancel all the appointments for tomorrow and get me Tamaki's place of residence we are visiting. I can't have him interrupting business that is unacceptable."

Cat nodded grabbing his briefcase for him and handed it to him, Cat shut his own computer down and grabbed his things. When they were down the elevator the secretary at the desk smiled at both of them handing Cat any messages. Cat filtered through them and finally handed him two that were the only ones important enough for him to read. Any other information would go into Cat's amazing memory for when he needed it later.

The car was brought up and Cat took the keys to the overly expensive car that he as Ceo of his company was expected to drive. When Cat opened his door for him he got in without thinking about it, when the soft pur of the engine reached his ears he ignored the busy streets already longing for home.

Cat had started living with him when his family had kicked him out after one of his sisters had another child. He had offered and Cat accepted, the conditions were that Cat didn't have to pay rent if he cooked, cleaned, did laundry, and drove him to and from work. He had heard some bold employees suggest there was more going on than just that, but they were immediatly fired. If they had time to be thinking up such blatant fantasies about him and his secretary then they weren't doing their job.

After that he didn't hear another word about it, from what he knew the other employees respected Cat for the most part even though he didn't have a collage degree or some other such nonsense. When the engine turned off he heard a choked sound from Cat and looked out the windshield to see a bright blond standing in front of his mansion. Clearly he needed to fire some incompetent people for allowing him even inside the gates. Without a word Cat drove to the parking garage clearly intent on getting rid of Tamaki before he could become an even bigger nuisance.

He waited quietly beside the car watching as Cat called for security, by the way that the man hung his head at Cat's words he figured that was the person he needed to fire. Without barely another word spoken Tamaki was escorted to his car but before he entered it completely their eyes met and he saw the look of pain on his face.

Ignoring it he walked to the door where Cat was waiting looking at the car with a bit of irritation on his usually stoic face. With a simple four digit number the door opened and he sighed at the welcoming heat in the cold. Taking off his shoes he shrugged his coat off into Cat's waiting fingers.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour Kyouya-sama but I made sure that I had some hot water prepared for tea if you want some. Or I can draw you a bath and you can soak while I cook."

Thinking about it he decided on tea and in a minute was handed some leaning on the counter he watched Cat cook in his spacious kitchen. The smells soon started making his stomach growl and he suddenly felt the need to explain to his companion.

"Tamaki is the idiot who started the host club I helped with the finances, right after we graduated he left without saying anything to anyone until six monthes later. That's when we learned that he had asked a mutual friend to marry him and they were getting married in several weeks. By then I had given up on the thought of friendship and had buried myself in work, my business was new and I couldn't leave it. I didn't go to the wedding and when I started getting hundreds of messages I switched my number and threated people with death if it ever got out. I have seen neither hide nor hair of the idiot blond since then."

He knew he was gritting his teeth and forced himself to relax and take a sip of his favorite tea. Looking up he noticed the pondering look on Cat's face wondering what it meant he leanded forward.

"What are you thinking?"

Cat shrugged and prepared a plate for each of them they sat at the small table in the dining room.

"I just wondered why he wanted to get back in touch now. He didn't seem like it was urgent that he see you but rather insistent, I guess he didn't get the hint when you broke contact with him. Judging by how he interacted with me I'd say he uses his charm instead of his wits."

Laughing he nodded, that was Tamaki alright.

"I guess I can't blame the guard for letting him through, he can be quite charming when he wants to be. But it will not happen again Kyouya-sama, I also had a talk with the receptionist she will no longer let him up to your office."

The irritation when Cat complimented Tamaki's charm made him frown in thought. But clearly his companion saw Tamaki as little more than an irritation to be dealt with. Eating his food he considered why he had reacted the way he had.

'Tamaki's charm works on everyone, I felt betrayed when Cat complimented him. Everyone has always loved Tamaki and forgiven him once he gave one of his trademark smiles. But apparently that was not the case for Cat.'

"You do not think he is charming then?"

Cat shook his head.

"Anyone that annoys Kyouya-sama is to be considered nothing more than a nuisance. I am curious as to why you wish to visit him though."

Nodding he took another bite enjoying the warm delicious food before answering.

"He will be to busy looking for me at work, that will leave his beloved wife at home. I am sure I can at least convince her to convince Tamaki to stop bothering me. She always had more sense than that idiot prince."

He ate some more but Cat said nothing only ate quietly across from him probably planning out all the things that needed to be done the next day. Standing he left the dishes to Cat and went into his room not in the least surprised to see clothes laid out for him and his bedding turned back for him to sleep. Changing he tossed his clothes on a chair for once to tired to care about being immaculate.

'Why do you haunt me now Tamaki?'

To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: Do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Tamaki's Pov:**

Waiting at Kyouya's house he tugged his scarf closer to keep in the warmth, he remembered his encounter at the office and frowned a little. The secretary had been adamant about not letting him in and when he stubbornly refused to leave the secretary had ignored him. Rubbing his hands together he sighed in relief when he noticed a car pull up and park itself.

What he didn't expect was to see the secretary getting out of the drivers seat and heading straight toward the guard on duty. When they approached he figured he would have to go to the office tomorrow after all. Walking to his car his eyes connected with the dark figure emerging from the passengers seat. Seeing his best friend like that hurt and as he drove away he was surprised to see the secretary entering Kyouya'a house.

Picking up his cell he called the Hitachian Twins, they were renowned for knowing everything about everyone. Dialing the phone number he blinked and smiled when he heard the familiar voice.

"Oi Tamaki!"

Laughing he turned into the apartment complex him and his wife now lived in, after a few minutes of chit chat he asked what was really on his mind.

"Have you been in contact with Kyouya lately?"

The silence at the other end of the phone made him worry, usually they weren't that quiet and were willing to disclose large amounts of information especially embarrassing kinds.

"Tamaki none of us have talked to him since graduation."

This bit of information shocked him, sure he hadn't been able to call him from France but he thought that was an international thing. Taking a deep breath he prepared to say good-bye while fishing out his keys to get into the apartment.

"But we have been talking to his secretary."

Blinking he couldn't help the small bit of jealousy at the thought of the other younger person now enjoying Kyouya's attention. Pushing that aside he waited, they couldn't be saying that for nothing.

"From what we know Kyouya has been busy with his bussiness. You heard of Pheonix Corp, Onyx Industries, Ootori Medial right?"

"Yeah they are all major corporations all over the world."

Laughter at the other end of the line made him chuckle as well kissing Haruhi on the cheek before walking to make some tea.

"They were all taken over by Kyouya's company."

Freezing he couldn't help the smile on his face, so Kyouya had exceeded even his father! Proud of his friend he poured the hot water looking at his wife. She was pregnant and before she was to far along he wanted the old host club members to get together once more. But there was only one obstacle in the way, his best friend the one who solved all of the problems was now the problem to be solved.

"Could you two help me I need to speak to him and I keep getting blocked."

Double the laughter over the phone told him the other twin joined in on the conversation.

"We'd love to when and where?"

Smiling to himself he decided to call Honey and Mori as well they should all be able to get Kyouya back.

Mansion

**Cat's Pov:**

The sound of his alarm woke him up and he groaned looking at the time. In big bold red numbers it told him that he would not be getting back to sleep.

"5:00am just enough time to get ready before Kyouya-sama gets up."

Moving off his bed he walked to short distance to his bathroom and after taking a shower he dried his hair with a towel. Picking up his cell he stared at it for a couple of seconds considering whether or not to call his sister to see how the family was. Flipping it open he jumped when he heard a pound on his door. Guiltily he put his phone down and throwing the towel into the laundry basket he opened the door.

The flustered look the gaurd from the gate made had him sighing, what could possibly go wrong at 5:00 in the morning?

"Cat-san we need your help!"

Walking out he slipped his cell into his pocket while walking the short distance to the stairs, descending them he forced back a groan. There smiling idiotically was Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru & Koaru Hitachiin, Mistukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. Knowing that Kyouya would be displeased and needing to get things in order he started walking towards them.

_'Forgive me Kyouya-sama if I am not able to get rid of them before you wake up!'_

The twins smiled suggestively at him but he just brushed it off, he knew exactly how they got in. The childlike adult and the tall silent man standing there, keeping his face calm and stoic he greeted them.

"To what do we owe the honor at 5:00 am in the morning?"

The twins grinned devilishly but at least Suoh had the decency to look abashed. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to start breakfast with them here without some serious consequences he sighed.

"We would like to speak to Kyouya."

He forced away his sarcastic tone for a more polite one.

"I'm afraid he is still asleep where I'm sure you all should be right now instead of harrying the poor guards and waking up an extremely busy man."

Holding up his hand he didn't wait for the excuses and apologies only motioned them to follow him, quickly he was formulating a plan he now had exactly 45 minutes before Kyouya-sama woke up. That was all he would need.

"Please have a seat while I make breakfast, you are hungry correct?"

The charming smile had no effect as he remembered his sister's abilities to smile at him like that one minute then throw a plate or glass or other breakable object at him the next. The other's nodded as well and as he started breakfast. At exactly the moment his boss would be awake and dressed he sent him a text, thanking the heavens that he had brought his cell.

**Kyouya's Pov:**

Waking up he smelled breakfast and smiled knowing that today hopefully would be a peaceful day. When he was about to open his door he blinked at the sound of his cell ringing. Picking it up he flipped it open expertly and read the text stiffening.

_'Kyouya-sama the host club is in the living room, please go out the back where I had the gaurd prepare your car. I will try to get rid of them while you are gone.'_

Snarling to himself he slammed his phone closed and instead of leaving he relaxed his face and went down to meet them. He knew his expression was like ice. As he heard laughter his mood decreased into something his competitors never wanted to see. How dare they come into his house and have his secretary cook for them!

When he walked in the room everything went silent all except for the sound of Cat expertly using the stove to it's fullest capabilities.

"Don't bother with breakfast Cat they are leaving."

When Tamaki stood a familiar pout of his face he ignored it and picked up his cell to call the guard at the gate.

"Prepare our guests cars and have them ready at the front door they are currently about to leave."

Snapping his phone shut he ignored the slight frown on Tamaki's face, fool king! Walking into the kitchen he was surprised when Cat calmly handed him a glass of orange juice and two motrin for his oncoming head-ache. He about lost it when the twins suddenly latched on to his secretary, who was looking at them curiously.

When his hand was grabbed and he was tugged to sit down he felt his anger flare, what were they doing? Calming down he forcefully pulled his arm away from Tamaki. Sitting in his favorite chair he heard Cat's soft mummer of something then suddenly he was right there a plate full of food ready for him. Taking the chopsticks he frowned when Cat served the rest of them ignoring the glare currently directed at his back.

Looking into the kitchen he was surprised to see both twins stunned into silence and cherry red. Wondering what had happened he ignored it for now, right then he needed to find a way to get them out of his house.

"What do you want Mr. Suoh?"

The flinch at his cold tone made him relax some so it was still affective even after all these years.

"We couldn't talk to you so we decided to come to your house to invite you to come to our high-school reunion!"

At the choking sound in the kitchen he looked up to see Cat slightly pale with guilt in his eyes. When he finally sat down with his own food he quietly apologized.

"Forgive me Kyouya-sama I had received the invitation several months ago but I did not think you wished to be bothered with such a trivial thing."

Nodding he relaxed back into his chair letting the light glint off his glasses.

"You are correct I do not have time for such things, I specifically allow you to filter the mail for that purpose. But if going will keep you from bothering me from now on I will go."

Tamaki smiled and Kyouya bit back a choke on his food, looking at his secretary he relaxed once more. There was at least one person he could rely on and if he had to go through with this thing he at least had that backing.

**Koaru's Pov:**

He and Hikaru both grabbed Cat knowing that he would only get in the way of Tamaki's convincing.

_'Not that it's going to work.'_

When the secretary watched as his boss walked away suddenly stiffening about something, he felt a small tickle in his ear. The body pressed up against his was not his brother's and he was suddenly very conscious of the man he was holding onto. The hot breath on his ear made him shiver while the whispered words made him flush and pull back.

"I've never..."*

He watched in astonishment as his brother let go as well when something was whispered in his ear. Keeping a safe distance from the secretary he couldn't help the small smile inside.

_'He's good, he could have been in the host club!'_

But the flush hadn't left his face and his twin looked exactly the same hesitantly he asked.

"What did he say to you?"

The other twin shook his head his face turning redder.

"What did he say to you?"

Flushing even more he stuttered.

"He t-t-told me he ....."*

His twin gasped then looking away he murmured.

"He told me he ....."*

Choking he blinked when a glass of water was given to him, looking up he almost dropped it when he saw the secretary, when he did nothing more than give his brother a glass as well he relaxed slightly. But he didn't let his guard down, this secretary was nearly as scary a Kyouya! Sipping he kept a careful watch on the secretary as he severed the others, remembering converstations he had had with the younger man.

Oh sure they had all tried to contact Kyouya after graduation especially when Tamaki was getting married. But the fool was to in love to even notice that his best friend was not there to be the best man. He had his brother but Kyouya had only had Tamaki, when that had been taken away Kyouya had buried himself in work. But he had noticed that since the new secretary Kyouya was more relaxed than usual.

He had even come to a party that the twins had thrown last year, of course his secretary was with him but Koaru didn't think it was anything more than work related. Sure him and his brother had known and even talked to Kyouya himself. But they hadn't said anything to Tamaki because somewhere deep inside they to felt that betrayal. When he had been stopped from leaving the first time they had been able to forgive, but the impulsive idiot had left a second time this time without even a warning.

Sure they had gone to the wedding and smiled and joked but deep inside was a wound that their friend had left. They could understand Kyouya's coldness but they were also willing to forgive their friend.

* Rated K+ for a reason


	3. Chapter 3

Discaimer: Do not own Ouran High-school Host Club.  
Author's Note: The highschool reuinion was specifically for the host club since they graduated in different years.

Time Skip-Day Before Reunion

Kyouya's Pov:

Gritting his teeth he ignored the irritating blond on the other side of the phone, while his cell and home phone were private his work phone was not. Thanks to Cat having the day off the receptionist fell to Tamaki's charms and let the phone call through. Right then he desperately wished for his secretary to be there to take care of the nuisance.

'But I promised Cat today off two months ago, probably wants to see his sisters. Why he keeps going back..'

Just that thought made the annoying blond's words fade into the background, he knew for a fact that Cat's sister's abused him. Especially after the day when his secretary had come to work with a light bruise on the left cheek and a cut blemishing the skin under that eye. It was then that he decided to have the secretary live with him for protection.

Thinking back he remembered the anger the wish to crush and destroy, his own father had felt no problem in slapping him hard when he felt like it. He would not see another person go through that, but Cat always visited family considering them important even though the pain they gave.

The silence on the phone told him Tamaki had finished his cheerful tirade and without a speck of guilt he set the phone in it's cradle and hung up. Sighing he picked up his now cold coffee resisting the urge to throw it against the wall, when his phone rang again he picked it up.

"Sir you have a visitor a Hiitachi Hikaru."

Frowning he was about to tell her that he had no wish to speak to the twin and even less wish to see him. There was a reason he had broken ties with the former Host Club. But the Hiitachi's were well established and for some reason they didn't really bother him all that much.

"Send him up."

Putting down the phone again he set his papers in order then walked to the door to open it for the visitor seeing how his secretary was out. The red head stepped out of the elevator to look at his secretary's now empty desk, there was a look of surprise then a shrug.

"Come in."

With a nod and a smile he walked into the luxurious office set on the top floor of the large building. Personally he thought it was too far up and the elevator ride gave a person enough time to finish at least half their work. It was for this reason that he got up earlier than was his usual want but he had an image to keep. Sitting behind his desk he quietly waited for the other to speak.

"Ootori-kun I have come on behalf of Tamaki to ask if you wouldn't mind coming over for old time's sake."

The professional face Hikaru was showing made him smile inwardly, yes he was always good at acting. But at least this time he had an legitimate excuse not to go.

"Unfortunately my secretary has the day off and I am stuck with an incompetent receptionist who keeps letting people interrupt my work. I have barely gotten anything done and I doubt I'll have time to come over."

Hikaru looked concerned for a second before smiling and standing again.

"I told him you wouldn't come but he insisted that one of us talk you into it. How is Cat-kun by the way?"

Surprised he leaned back in his chair and surveyed the usually mischievous twin. His concern seemed genuine enough and Kyouya wondered why.

"He's fine he took the day off to spend with his family."

'I'm not going to tell him that if I had a choice Cat wouldn't take off any days or see his supposed family ever again.'

"Family? Doesn't he live with you though, what kind of family?"

Inwardly he frowned at the question wondering why the twin was so interested in his secretary's life, when the phone rang again. Getting really irritated and feeling a head-ache coming on he picked it up ready to fire the receptionist.

"Kyouya-sama I called to check up on the receptionist, I'm leaving early and..."

The sound of glass shattering made him stiffen as Cat's voice didn't come through the phone for a second.

"I have to go but I will be there in ten minutes."

The line clicked off and he resisted the urge to call the body-guard he had trailing Cat when he wasn't in the office. The man knew his job and no harm would come to his secretary. After all Honey and Mori had specifically recommended him for the job, and if there were two people he entrusted with training men for combat it was them.

"I'm guessing that was Cat."

The use of his secretary's name without the honorific nearly made his mask drop, but seeing the mischievous glint in those eyes calmed him a bit.

"Yes, he's coming in later tonight so I can get some work done."

The twin looked thoughtful and Kyouya had a bad feeling about where that look was going.

"He lives with you, calls you by your first name, which considering you won't let anyone else do is quite amazing. He decides to come back on a day off just to help you out, I'd say you are more than just secretary and boss."

Stiffening he remembered the conversation that he'd had with Cat about that after hearing the two underlings saying the same thing.

'I am the only one who knows you are a girl and that is to keep you safe from scrutiny. If there are any more comments like that inform me immediately.'

With a nod she had seemed to relax. Cat had been going to jobs as a boy for a long time, ever since she couldn't be hired as a girl when she was younger she disguised herself to help out her family. He had of course uncovered the truth before offering her the job, and he had been surprised when she herself had told him at the interview. Her reasoning was sound and he agreed that it was better that way.

While it was purely a work relationship he couldn't help but feel a sort of possessiveness over the secretary. She was a great asset to his company and sanity. Her living with him hadn't complicated things any and had in fact been a great help to him. The fact that they got along well together was just the cherry on top of the whole thing. And the random pangs of jealousy and possessiveness were just because she was an amazing secretary that he was sure his competitors would snatch away at any moment.

He wouldn't think about the fact that many times his competitors had nothing to do with business and would never want or need a secretary. Or the fact that seeing the twins all over her brought on that feeling or when Hikaru had said her name so intimately he had wanted to snarl that he was the one that she worked for and needed and only he could call her by her name.

"You were playing your role of a lover to your brother for to long and its given you strange ideas. I am not into men and I never have been, you're fantasizing."

Hikaru chuckled despite the cold tone and deadly glare and Kyouya decided it was time to turn the tables.

"Talking about your brother wasn't he in the news this morning."

The scowl now on the twins face gave the feeling of control back into his hands, the exact place he wanted it. The fact that he had seen the twin coming out of a night club clearly not sober with a much younger and probably underage girl on his arm in the news, was not an uncommon occurance and one that probably made Hikaru angry.

"Unlike in high-school we are not always together anymore, each of us has our own lives. We are still close but Koaru can do as he likes."

Nodding he felt relief when the door opened to reveal green-grey eyes, the receptionist had just been saved because he swore that if she had let anyone else interrupt him he was going to fire her that day! Cat seemed surprised to see Hikaru and Kyouya could almost see the speech she was going to give the receptionist playing in her mind.

"Kyouya-sama I have your lunch prepared, you also have a message from one of the board memebers saying that the meeting on Saturday was moved to Monday."

Sighing he picked up his water and took the aspirin handed to him Cat greeted Hikaru and was about to leave when the twin spoke to her.

"Are you coming to the reunion too? Koaru is bringing his date and I know for a fact that Honey is bringing his. You should be fine and I'm sure you could help Oorori-kun with keeping Tamaki busy."

'Sounds good to me and she was coming with or without the invitation.'

Cat's next words confirmed this to the twin who didn't seem surprised.

"Kyouya-sama has asked that I attend seeing as he will not be staying long and will need me for the contract signing afterwards."

Hikaru seemed startled as he looked at the cold businessman in front of him.

"You're really going to buy out the Suoh's and take Ouran?"

With a cool nod he gazed at the other thoughtfully behind his glasses.

"Why shouldn't I? It will help expand the company, Suoh will still be the head of the school. It will just be financed by my company. Having children of other potential companies is also a good investment of my time. Or are you just worried about Tamaki?"

Silence from the former host club member then he said softly.

"He has a child on the way."

'So?'

"Oh I'll have to congratulate him at the reunion tomorrow. Is there anything else?"

Hikaru sighed and looked at him for a while.

"You were not the only one Tamaki left behind Kyouya."

With that he walked out the door when it closed Cat set his lunch in front of him. He didn't move for a couple of seconds before he beckoned his secretary closer.

"Am I wrong for feeling betrayed are my emotions blinding my logic?"

Looking up he saw the secretary shake her head she sat in the seat Hikaru had just vacated.

"You have called him an idiot before maybe he doesn't understand what he did. But in the case of this contract signing it was Suoh-san that came to you not the other way around. He was the one who presented the contract, do you think that if you and his son were still friends that you wouldn't have signed it?"

Thinking he shook his head, he still would have signed it. The only difference would be that if Tamaki chose to take his father's place he would be working under Kyouya's company nothing else. Considering his wife already worked at one of the Hospital's as a lawyer underneath his company he doubted the other would care.

Then why had Hikaru seemed worried about it?

"He was worried that you hadn't told Suoh-san"

Pushing up his glasses he started eating when the sound of a cell phone went off. Looking up he watched as Cat pulled out her cell and blinked at the number. When she opened it the sound of screaming made him do something he was sure he should have done earlier. Standing he took the phone and waited for the stream of profanities to cease.

"This is Ootoori Kyouya...yes....umm... just one thing before I hang up on you."

Silence and he looked at his secretary who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Talk to my secretary like that again and I will make sure that you will regret ever hearing my name. Oh and don't bother calling this number again it will be disconnected."

Snapping the cell shut he took it back to his desk after a couple of phone calls the number was changed and he handed it back to Cat. Her face seemed stunned and she hadn't spoken since his little 'talk' with her abusive older sister.

"Kyouya-sama what...?"

She took her cell and stared at it for a couple of seconds before several tears slipped down her face. Wondering if she regretted his actions he took his seat again and started eating while reading the contract over for any hidden aspects. When he was finished he looked up to see her still there a small smile on her face. Relief flooded him and he knew she wasn't mad.

"Thank you. No one has ever done something like that for me before."

A slew of things he could say passed through his brain before he pushed them all aside.

"You're Welcome. Now get back to your desk and eat before that fool Tamaki calls back and the receptionist lets him through again."

Nodding Cat stood and left the smile still in place, when the door closed he ran his hand through his hair. She was getting really close to him without him even realizing it. It was becoming harder to convince himself that all these feelings were because of her being the perfect secretary.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Do not own...

Day of Reunion

Cat's Pov:

The sound of her alarm made her groan but she got up anyway, wiping sleep from her eyes she grabbed her clothes for the day and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. The hot water coming down over her body released the tension and relaxed her muscles. Today was the day that Kyouya-sama had to go to his Reunion and the signing of the merger between the Suoh's and him.

Breathing deeply she lathered her hair with shampoo then rinsed it out. There really was no reason to be as tense as she was, after all she had already met the member's of the former Host Club, all but one. It was that one that worried her, she would have asked Kyouya-sama if it hadn't been for the way he tensed when talking about it. But she couldn't and now she was left with an unknown. No name and no info on the last host and just that left a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Stepping out she dried off and dressed for the day remembering Kyouya-sama's words.

'Despite it being a part just dress as you normally do since we have the merger to sign afterwards.'

Fixing her tie into perfection she descended the stairs to start breakfast, the first thing that alerted her to someone in the kitchen was the string of curses being used. Seeing her boss sitting at the counter drinking now cold coffee with a phone to his ear she quietly started another pot. When it was hot she replaced the cup he already had with a new one, not wanting to bother him she started breakfast.

When there was once again silence she had a plate ready and laid it down in front of him not sure if he wanted to move to the table to eat or not. When he picked up his chop-sticks and started eating she nodded satisfied, he was looking at nothing and thinking deeply.

Taking her own plate she sat down at the table and started eating herself once she was finished she took Kyouya-sama's plate as well and started the dishes. Keeping an eye on the coffee cup to make sure when she needed to refill it, when she was finished she refilled his cup and urged him to take off his coat. Gripping the tense muscles in his shoulders she started to massage there, he relaxed beneath her fingers.

When she was done she helped him into his coat again, soon they would have to leave for the reuinion which surprisingly was held at the High-school. Ignoring the feeling in her gut she grabbed the keys feeling Kyouya-sama behind her she opened the front door for him and locked it behind them. Walking to the car they both got in and she started it, hearing the engine purr she turned on the heater.

Almost immediately hot air came through the vents satisfied she pulled out of the courtyard and onto the road. Unfortunatley Kyouya-sama lived quite a ways away from the high-school. It would at least be a four hour trip which was why they had to leave so early. Hearing the tapping of keys she wasn't surprised to see Kyouya-sama with his laptop, when her cell rang she tapped her blue-tooth.

"Hello Cat speaking?"

Silence then she heard a voice she was sure would be the bane of her day.

"Hello Cat! Just making sure Mother isn't going to bail out today!"

Forcing herself to reply calmly hearing her boss spoken of as a 'Mother' she relaxed into the sports car's seat ready to end the conversation quickly.

"Hai, Kyouya-sama will be ariving at the correct time. There is nothing to worry about."

"Oh good, could I perhaps talk to him?"

Wondering how he had her newly changed number and if she could somehow manage to give Kyouya-sama the phone she shook her head slightly. He couldn't be bothered and surely Suoh-san could talk to him there.

"I'm afraid that he is busy right now and cannot take any calls, but I'm sure you can discuss anything you need when you see him yourself."

"Oh so cruel Cat-kun!...Tamaki stop bothering the secretary!...Well I'll see him there!"

The feminine voice in the background sounded oddly familiar, dismissing it she remembered that Suoh-san had a wife. That probably being her she filed the voice away in her mind. She would figure out who it sounded like after the day was over. Tapping the off button she put her full attention on the road ahead of her. The soothing sounds of Bach drifting over her, several moments later the tapping of keys stopped.

"Who was that on the phone."

"Suoh Tamaki."

Not looking she winced inwardly she had hoped he would have been to engrossed in whatever he was doing to ask. But she had already known that hope was slim, he was very observant. No matter how busy he was he usually didn't loose track of what was going on around him. The tapping resumed with a bit more force than usual and Cat knew that it irritated him.

No matter what she did to help him relax one name always made him tense automatically. Tamaki. Passing another car she remembered the first year she had worked for Kyouya-sama. She had still been living with her family and had been forced to cover winces over bumped bruises tons of times. But when her sister had slapped her sending her against the counter she had known the bruise wouldn't go unnoticed. Not only that but her sister had thrown a glass at her, she had mostly been turned away but one of the shattered pieces gave her a cut.

The next day at work had been nerve wracking many people accepted her lame story of trying to store a box and falling causing one of the breakables to fall out and shatter causing the small cut. The only one she didn't even try the story on was Kyouya-sama, he had noticed her other bruises before and said nothing. This time when she had walked in and he had seen she had clearly seen the rage in his face.

It was at that moment that he had convinced her to live with him. She hadn't really protested seeing as how it would be rent free if she did dishes, cooked, and cleaned. Life had become better after she had accepted Kyouya-sama's offer of work and a safe haven to stay. After all he did for her she felt indebted to him, so she did all she could to help him in his work. That was why no one else could buy her loyalty with large sums of money, because Kyouya-sama had given her something more than that.

She would never let him know but slowly and steadily she had started to love him. It was this and not duty that kept her getting up at five, dealing with persistent and annoying people. But she would never tell him that, it was her greatest secret. After nearly three years of working for him and two and a half of living with him she loved Ootori Kyouya.

Pulling up to the school she found a parking spot, not hard considering that the lot was almost completely empty. Turning off the ignition she unbuckled and opened her car door. Looking around she noticed several servants by the entrance walking around she opened Kyouya-sama's door. His face was pulled into it's cool mask as hers was in the calm stoic one. Closing the door they both approached, the sight that met her eyes first was one she had never thought to see again.

'Haruhi!'

It became a struggle to keep her mask on after seeing just who the last host was. In middle school she had known Haruhi and been really good friends with her. But she had moved on to Ouran and Cat had been forced to drop out to support her family. That was the voice on the phone! Turning her eyes away she greeted the twins tensing slightly when she felt the glare directed at her back. After greeting them she took her place by Kyouya-sama's side, he was smiling and greeting others.

'His business smile, it's been a while since I've seen him use it.'

"So Cat..."

"...when are you..."

"...gonna..."

"Dump Kyouya and work for us!"

Looking at the twins she smiled knowing that they were only teasing her. The hand suddenly on her shoulder made her look up at her employer his face was an icy mask and the evil aura coming off of him made her wonder just what was happening.

"I'm sure you don't think I'd ever let that happen."

The twins laughed it off and they all entered what used to be the club room. The decorations were extravagant and she could practically see all the money that went down the drain. Flowers galore, fine china, silver, and several very expensive meals, all of which would take her whole years paycheck! She was glad to see one other person appalled at the amount of money used to decorate this room.

"Tamaki! I thought I told you to keep it simple!"

The wife kept her husband busy and she noticed that Kyouya-sama had started up a conversation with the now teenage looking Honey. Koaru had walked off with his date leaving her and Hikaru. Sitting carefully she kept an eye on the surrounding people, the waiter's she noticed were top notch and the fact that there was an orchestra made her want to choke Suoh Tamaki for his over-extravagance.

Hikaru's Pov:

"So Tamaki went overboard again, of course if Kyouya and him were still close it wouldn't be like this."

Sitting next to the stoic Cat he draped one arm on the back of the chair, the dress was the same as usual. It screamed secretary! Relaxing he watch Kyouya looking at them wondering for the millionth time what the relationship between the two was.

"So Cat, has Ootori-kun run you into the ground yet?"

Chuckling Cat looked at him his eyes showing amusement.

"I doubt he would, but I've heard that you and your brother are hard to handle. You have quite the reputation with female secretaries."

Blushing slightly he looked at his brother with a slight glare, shrugging he turned back to the secretary.

"What exactly is your relationship with Kyouya? How did you end up living with him?"

The secretary seemed thoughtful for a moment before his eyes turned more gray than green.

"The fist year I worked for him I lived with my sisters and their children supporting them. They are... quite violent. When I came to work with a fresh bruise on my cheek and a cut under my eye he offered me a place at his home. Instead of paying rent all I had to do was cook, clean, and chauffer him to work and back. It was easy since I had been taking care of my family so I accepted. Other than that it's just a work relationship, or are you implying that I'm into the same sex?"

Looking he noticed the sparkle was back after that painful story. Kyouya wasn't as heartless and cold as he liked other's to believe.

"Just curious if you'd like to go out?"

'How will you react to that?'

Looking at the other he noticed the amusement deepen and green eyes seemed a lot closer than before. Leaning back slightly he laughed when suddenly he felt a shiver run down his back turning he looked at Kyouya who was shooting daggers at him. Cat pulled away as well before smiling and answering.

"Unfortunatly my heart is already taken, I alreadly love someone else."

Blinking he waited for those gray-green eyes to turn to Kyouya but they didn't. He only stood and walked over to get something to drink. Watching the receding back he wondered how Kyouya would handle that little bit of information.

Later that day...

Cat's Pov:

It was about time to leave when she was cornered by the one person she had tried to avoid. Suoh Tamaki.

"How are you enjoying your time?"

The sparkling violet eyes reminded her of her sisters, they usually turned a darker plum color when she was angry. Turning away she picked up her cup fervently hoping that his wife wouldn't come over. Her hopes were smashed when Haruhi came over, the dawning look of recognition. Resisting the urge to look for Kyouya she made her escape.

"I am enjoying it but I must be going. Kyouya-sama has an important meeting he must attend and has asked that I keep track of time and remind him when it was time to leave."

Seeing him at the other end of the room she walked towards him truly wanting only to run. Oh the twins would have a good amount of information if her other secret was revealed. Finally next to him she bowed apologetically.

"I'm afraid Kyouya-sama we have to leave the meeting."

Nodding and pushing up his glasses he excused himself from his conversation with the twins whom she had noticed were more subdued now. When she noticed the Suoh's approaching she quietly whispered under her breath.

"I used to know Haruhi when we were in middle school together. I think she recognizes me."

The way her employer nodded slightly she knew he had heard, relaxing a little she knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen.

Kyouya's Pov:

This was turning out to be a day of irritation, seeing Hikaru and Cat so close together brought on another wave of jealousy only this time it didn't go away. It coiled in the pit of his stomach forcing him to realize that he did indeed have feelings towards his secretary.

To ease some of the tension in his gut he approached the twins, threatening death if they ever tried to take his secretary away from him. When said secretary had returned only to tell him that Tamaki's wife knew her secret he had felt fire in his veins. If her secret was revealed the twins would have a feild day, and not only that he was fairly sure the servants would be gossiping about it. The news would be all over it and not only that he was fairly sure that some of his competitors would try to romantically woo her.

As the jealousy rose he watched the Suoh's approach, Haruhi was looking at Cat, who was staring back face calm. Tamaki was being his idiot self.

"Are you perchance the Cat that I knew when I was younger?"

Haruhi said nothing more than that not revealing Cat's gender or true connection. A slight nod of acknowledgement and Haruhi smiled, what none of them expected was for her to suddenly throw herself in Cat's arms. Tamaki looked on in shock and he could feel the killing intent surrounding himself.

"It's been so long, I've always wondered what had happened to you. I'm so glad to see that Kyouya-sempai has taken care of you!"

Cat just stood there stunned arms wrapping hesitantly around Haruhi, Tamaki was about to interject but Kyouya was faster.

"Do you mind explaining why you just threw yourself at my Cat?"

Silence suddenly descended on the room as Haruhi and Tamaki looked at him in confusion. Cat was staring at him with wide eyes her face stunned, he was sure he could feel the twins glee. He himself, well he was too far gone to care, reaching forward he grabbed Cat and lifting up her head he kissed her.

The gasps in the room he ignored looking up he glared at them all.

"She's mine!"

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own...

Cat's Pov:

Being suddenly grabbed by her employer and kissed was a shock she was not prepared for, but the words after that stunned her. She just stood there in shock not moving as Kyouya wraped his arms around her his eyes glaring at everyone else. When it became apparent that none of them were going to say anything and that she should say something she just stood there.

Finally Tamaki stepped forward looking at her employer interestingly. Finally he smiled widely despite the death glare and came forward grabbing one of the hands that had a steel grip on her. The handshake seemed to break something in her that brought her out of her stunned state.

"Kyouya-sama?"

Her voice was small and weak but it came out and upon hearing it the other arm around her tightened. The faces in front of her blurred together and she knew that tears were racing down her face.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go, you are mine."

Breathing deeply she relaxed then touching Kyoya's face she kissed him back, he seemed just as shocked as she was a moment before. Smiling inwardly she pulled away and settled into his arms happy that the person she loved more than life loved her back.

"Hey Hikaru hurry up we're gonna be late."

"I know I know!"

Straightening the tie he turned to his brother with a smile, looking at the black and white tux they were both dressed in. Today Kyouya and Cat were getting married! While the relationship with Tamaki was still broken they were slowly mending things. Especially since Cat and Haruhi had such a close relationship, Cat had quite as secretary and was now Kyouya's partner in business.

Though they were soon going to be more than business partners. Unfortunately for the twins though they had been given very convincing death threats that warned against letting the press invade Kyoya's privacy.

"Come on!"

Chuckling he looked at his brother who also had a mischievous smile on his face, of course there were ways of getting around Kyouya! But then again he liked Cat and his brother had what was coming to him if he faced off against Kyouya.

The End....

Author's Note: Sorry about the abrupt end but I was having trouble continueing the story hope it doesn't disapoint to much. 


End file.
